Caught
by nieka1995901
Summary: AFTER BEING ARRESTED YUGI AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO SURVIVE IN PRISON. AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY GET OUT. Warnings: Rape, sexual, physical, and mental abuse as well as emotional, YAOI (male on male), mpreg, character death
1. Chapter 1 Arrested

**Nieka1995901**

Marik, Yami, Bakura, Seto in jail. Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey new inmates; Yugi and Ryou both virgins. All fresh meat for Marik and his friends; they get out of jail. Will love blossom?

Arrested for armed robbery, Yami and his friends now dominate their hall in prison. Duke, their uncaring guard wonders the hall with his friend Tristan. When four new inmates are put on their hall; but they know the four, finally caught after years of bank robbing. Can Yugi and his friends survive the prison life or will Yami and his friends make it living hell. See if the four can survive in "Caught"…

"_Come out with your hands up; we have the house surrounded." The police yelled through the mega-phone_

_Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryou walked out of the house with their hands in the air and a disarming smile on their faces_

"_After all these years you choose today to arrest us." Joey called out as the police walked up to them with handcuffs_

_After they were searched, they were put in separate cars and to the prison, they went..._

Once there:

"What do we have?" one officer asked

"We have our five year bank robbers. Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishmal." The other officer said pointing to each of them as he went along

The first cop shook his head "It took us this long to catch them?" He asked pointing at them again

"You shouldn't be disappointed; you couldn't even catch us without the help of the FBI." Joey said and the others sniggered

"Remember you have the right to remain silent." The second cop called

They all laughed again; as they were led to a room were they had to change.

"Is this the only color you have? Orange is an ugly color." Ryou said putting the orange jumpsuit on

"What's with you four you're going to jail and you don't even care." The cop scolded

"Yugi here has been in and out of jail since he was sixteen, he's now 24, Ryou's also 24 he's been to jail like five times, Malik's 25 and so am I all of us have been to jail before." Joey said

"Yeah well I hope you survive the jail for the grown men." The cop said laughing

"Whatever." Yugi said putting on the clothes and handed them his things except his mom's locket, which he hide under his shirt "It'll pass through the metal detector. It always does. Even if it is made out of pure gold." He thought heading out the door with the others

D hall:

"Yo Yami, we got some fresh meat." Bakura said smirking

Yami got up and walk to the cell gate seeing four new men walking in and laughing "Yo Marik check it out it's the bank robbers." Yami said smirking

Marik sat up "So they were finally caught huh?" He asked watching the men being escorted into a cell two cells down from theirs

With Yugi and the others:

"Listen up guys." The officer named Tristan said, "Those men we just passed are the worst to mess with, stay on their good side and you'll be happy here." He added in a warning

"Yeah ok." They said thanking him for the warning as he left (it was free time so they were free to walk around but the four men sat down and started talking)

"Yo I'm Duke I'm the guard of this hall and I don't care what you do as long as you don't make my job harder." Duke said

"Yeah alright." Malik said

Dinnertime:

Yugi and the others sat in the cafeteria they noticed that the men Tristan had warned them about sat in the middle and everyone else sat as far from them as possible.

Yugi secretly played with his locket as the others talked. Joey said something funny and they all laughed

With Yami and the others:

"So what do you think Yami?" Marik asked as they watched the laughing men

"Easy targets." Yami and Bakura said smirking

"You got that right." Seto said, "The dirty blonde's mind, he looks the toughest." He added claiming his

"Fine the one who looks like me is mine." Bakura and Yami said at the same time

"Same here." Marik said smirking

"So, when are we talking to Duke?" Seto asked

"Let's give them a week." Yami said turning back to his friends; they started talking about other stuff as Bakura stroked Yami under the table. Yami had learned the hard way of pulling away from him so he continues talking to Marik who was being stroked by Seto. They both suppressed moans knowing that the other two would take advantage of their weakness.

With Yugi and the others

Yugi laid his head down to peek at the four boys six tables away from them. When Yami looked him in the eye, he turned away.

"They're looking at us again." Yugi whispered

"They're just trying to scare us, don't worry about it." Joey said

Yugi laughed at his expression and Joey hit him on the head

"Do it again and I'll kick your butt." Yugi growled and the others laughed

Yugi sighed and looked away from them until Joey poked him with his plastic fork

"What?" Yugi asked turning back to them

"Check out that guy." Joey said nodding to a man who walked towards them

"Hi I'm Taka." He said smiling

"Hi I'm Yugi; this is Joey, Malik, and Ryou." Yugi said standing and shaking his hand

"Taka!" Duke called with two men standing behind him "You got bail." He added

Taka turned and went to his father "Took you long enough." He said then looked to the other man "Aw! Why did you bring him?" he asked

"That's rude." Hachiro said scolding him before his dad said, "So you wouldn't act up."

"I didn't mean it like that." Taka said to the other man ignoring his dad's comment

"Whatever, what were you arrested for this time." Hachiro asked

"A b and e." Taka said smirking

"Why can't you just behave?" his dad asked before Hachiro asked, "Do you find anything funny?" He stepped towards him

Taka took a few steps back and shook his head quickly

"Good now lets go, I have work to do." Hachiro said following Duke out of the cafeteria with Taka and his dad following

"Sorry about that." Another person said walking up

"Who were they?" Yugi asked

"You'll be seeing a lot of them; Taka stays in trouble even though his brother punishes him." The person said pulling up a chair to their table

"Sorry I'm Haru." Haru said smiling slightly

"Nice to meet you." Yugi said "So what are you in for?" he added

"Um... Breaking and entering." Haru said "My boyfriend said he'll come and get me when he thinks I've learned my lesson." He added shrugging

"Well that sucks." Joey said

"I don't know why he leaves me here my whole family works here, so what lesson am I learning?" Haru asked laughing

"Really?" Ryou asked

"Yep, Duke's my cousin, Tristan's my best friend, my dad's the chief, and my uncle is the guard for c hall." He said smugly

"Then why don't you tell your boyfriend." Malik asked

"He'd kill me if he had to take off work to come get me, no thank you. I'll wait he's off this weekend." Haru said sighing

"Yeah ok." Yugi said, "Well see you around it's time to go." He added standing up and they shook hands before leaving the large room

"Man we got five years to go." Joey said as they got ready for bed

"We'll be fine." Ryou assured them

"Yeah we know." Malik said climbing in his bunk

Yugi got in the bed pressing his back against the wall looking at the floor

Yami smirked before going back to his cell, only to run into Bakura

"I'm sexually frustrated and you're my choice for tonight." Bakura said pushing him towards his bed. Yami sighed, but did nothing to fight him off; it would only make it worse.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hall Meet

A week later:

Yami groaned sitting up

"You slept late." Marik said

"It's six o' clock what's thirty minutes." Yami grumbled

Marik shook his head five more years and they would be out of here

"So how is the plan coming along?" Yami asked

"It's set." Marik said

"Good, we need to get somebody for those two to screw other than us." Yami said stretching his sore back

Marik rubbed his lower back "Yeah you're right." He said

"He's right about what?" Bakura asked sitting up yawning

"That the plan is going to go smoothly." Marik covered easily

"Oh yeah." Bakura said smirking

Later that day:

Duke walked down the hall talking to Tristan

"Yo Duke come here." Seto called out releasing Marik and letting him sit up

"What's up guys?" Duke asked walking in and sat down

"Tell us all about our new toys." Yami said

Duke began telling them about Yugi and his friends

With Yugi and the others

Yugi, Joey, and Ryou sat on the cell floor playing cards. Malik sat on the bunk talking to Haru and Taka.

"So Taka back again? What for this time?" Yugi said playing a card

"Public drinking." Taka said sighing

"Don't you get tired of being punished by your brother?" Haru asked

"Duh!" Taka said like it was obvious

"Then why do you keep getting in trouble." Yugi asked

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was against the law?" Taka asked

"What did I tell you about swearing?" His brother growled

Taka swallowed hard and turned around to face his brother "S-Sorry Hachiro. I thought dad was coming." He said standing up

"He was busy as am I, now come on you're going to mom's house until I get off." Hachiro said

"But I don't like it there." Taka whined

"What did I just say?" Hachiro growled stepping towards him

Taka backed away from him, a flash of fear in his eyes

Hachiro sighed and tried to calm down

"Taka I give you to the count of three." He said menacingly "1… 2…"

Taka rushed out of the cell and hide behind Duke as they walked away

"Wow his brother must be really mean." Yugi whispered

"Nah, he's a good boyfriend, but bad brother." Haru said sighing his boyfriend was coming the day after tomorrow he would be worse

"Thinking about the day after tomorrow?" Yugi asked

Haru looked down and nodded

"So how much trouble do you get in?" Joey asked

"I've been arrested like six times this year. I guess that's why he's so pissed at me." Haru said

"Why do you get in all that trouble?" Ryou asked

Haru smirked "I love trouble, just not the consequences. That sounds dumb right?" he said

"Nah, look at us we've caused plenty of trouble. It's just something that runs in our blood, but when we all get out we'll try to be good you should to." Malik said

"Yeah you're right, being good will probably fix our troubled relationship." Haru said

"Haru you have a phone call." Tristan called and Haru walked out of the cell

Haru sighed and walked out as Duke came up to arrange meeting plans with them.

Later that day Duke walked the hall locking all the cells except for two and sighed walking off to find Tristan.

Yugi walked uneasily to Duke's office wondering what he wanted to talked to him about, but once in the spacious office he noticed that no one was there. Well at least until the door close and locked Yugi jumped at the sound turning around and gasping.

"W-What a-are you doing here." Yugi asked his older look alike

"Did I ask you to speak?" Yami asked ignoring his question

Yugi quickly shook his head backing away as Yami got closer

"Good, now my name is Yami Atemu and you now belong to me." Yami said smirking and watched as Yugi open his mouth to speak so he held his hand up

"I didn't say speak." Yami said chuckling when Yugi frowned he liked free-spirits

"As I was saying you now belong to me if you even look at another guy in the wrong way I will snatch your eyes out of your head, understood?" Yami continued

Yugi swallowed hard and nodded

Yami smirked, "If you let any of them touch you in a bad way like this-…" Yami paused giving him an example by rubbing his hand down his neck and chest slowly and Yugi's breath caught in his throat

"If this guy only knew what he was doing to me right now." Yugi thought trying to calm his breathing

Yami continued his movements but went back to talking, "I will chop your dick off, got it?" he asked and Yugi nodded trying to take the threat seriously but with him rubbing him the way he was Yugi wasn't taking in much of what he was saying. Finally, he gave in and moaned at Yami's ministrations but quickly covered his mouth shocked at his actions.

"This guy is planning to rape you and you're enjoying it! What's wrong with you?" Yugi yelled in his head

Yami smirked evilly sliding his hand into Yugi's pants lightly stroking him. Yugi's eyes widened and he bite him lip so hard that he drew blood

"Don't hide your pleasure Yugi." Yami purred pushing against him some more licking the trail of blood from his neck back to his lip and Yugi gasped again

"D-Don't do this." Yugi whispered, "When did the room start spinning?" he thought wildly

"But little one you're dizzy with want I can see it in your eyes." Yami said squeezing him lightly Yugi let a moan escape him.

**(Lemon Begins here no likey no ready.)**

After the sound left him, clothes disappeared quickly and even though it was Yugi's first time, he found himself enjoying it greatly.

"Ahh!" Yugi screamed, as Yami got rougher the room was spinning so fast he couldn't hold on to anything.

"Y-Yami I-I'm c-coming." He panted out

"No you don't come until I'm ready for you to come." Yami said huskily

"I-I can't h-hold it." Yugi cried out as he came

"You're going to pay for that one." Yami purred

"I'm s-sorry Yami I-I couldn't hold it." Yugi whimpered

Yami lifted his legs opening them wide before pushing deeper into him. Yugi screamed in pain, "Yami p-please no more." He panted out painfully

Two hours later everything was spinning again and Yugi could feel the blood running down his inner thighs. He was about to reach his limit for the third time or was it the fourth maybe it's the fifth he couldn't remember not with everything spinning so fast

"Yami!" He cried out as he shattered for the fifth time

"Yugi!" Yami panted out finally coming and they both shuddered

**(Lemon ends here)**

Yami stood up putting his clothes on watching Yugi from the corner of his eye as the younger shakingly got up from the floor using the wall for support slowly putting his clothes on. Yami smirked and Yugi flashed him a small smile

"See you in the morning little one." He said leaving the office and going back to his cell

"S-See you Yami." Yugi whispered slowly and painfully making his way back to his cell. He was the last one to make it back to their cell and slowly climbed in his bed as Duke came by locking both cell doors

"Are you okay Yug?" Joey asked quietly

"I'm f-fine Joey j-just l-et me r-rest ok?" he whispered lazily opening his eyes

"Alright Yug. Goodnight." Joey said going to sleep himself

The next day

Yugi and his friends sat quietly at the table eating breakfast with Yami and his friend. Now in the light you could see the red and pink bruises decorating their visible body parts and some that others couldn't see . They all had swollen lips except for Joey who picked quietly at his food, which worried the other three because Joey loved food.

"J-Joey are y-you ok?" Ryou whispered hoarsely to his friend

Joey nodded flashing him a big grin before eating his food. His friends smiled and took his lead eating quietly. Randall smirked from a distance, "Oh I'm going to make their life a living hell, they decided to hang with the wrong crowd." He thought chuckling to himself as he watched the new addition to the D hall's scariest inmates


	3. Chapter 3 Missing you

**Warning: I own nothing but this plot. By the way sorry for taking so long to update I've been working on some new ideas for different stories so again I apologize! On with the story!**

Yugi quietly made his way back to his cell where he sat on his bed. He had just finished talking to his sister who had just gotten out of the hospital a week ago from recovering from a heart transplant.

_**Flashback**_

"_There has to be something we can do!" Yugi cried_

"_Yugi you know without the money they can't do anything." Amia said quietly to her older brother_

"_But without the transplant you'll die." Yugi protested_

_Amia sighed, "I know." She whispered_

_Yugi stood abruptly and left the room and the hospital altogether leaving his sister and grandpa there as he headed to Joey's house_

_At Joey's house_

"_Okay this is what I think we should do," Malik paused making sure he had everyone's attention, "We rob a bank."_

"_What? You can't be serious!" Ryou protested _

"_Why not Ryou? You know how the bank process work, you and Joey used to work there!" Malik yelled_

"_I don't know about this Malik. What do you think Yugi?" Joey asked everyone turning to the boy who had been pacing a hole in the floor the whole time_

"_I don't care what we do as long as we save my sister!" Yugi said pausing mid-pace_

"_Alright then so let's set this plan into motion. We strike tonight but only take five or ten thousand so they won't notice anything missing that will be enough to begin her treatments right?" Ryou said/asked_

"_Yeah but the entire thing is fifty thousand dollars, that means we'll have to strike more than once." Yugi said_

"_Yeah I know but if we take it slow our robberies will slide past as cold cases." Malik said_

"_Yeah and we've watched enough movies to know what not to do. Take out the cameras and security guards and we're free to go; Yugi knows how to handle the alarms and crack open safes!" Joey said cheerfully_

"_Right so let's go get the stuff we'll need, it's still in your attic right Ryou?" Yugi said/asked_

"_Yep let's go!" Ryou said_

Yugi gave a small smile as he remembered

"_Joey I told you to watch the door!" Malik hissed_

"_I got Ryou doing that just get the money before the guards wake up!" Joey hissed back_

"_Alright, alright!" Malik said putting the money in a black backpack_

"_Okay guys let's go we have three minutes before the cameras and alarm system come back on!? Yugi said quietly_

_They all nodded quickly putting things back the way they were before running out and got in the car._

_Ryou's place_

"_That was awesome!" Malik cheered_

"_Yeah but are you sure the guards won't remember anything?" Yugi asked pacing\_

"_Yugi calm down they won't remember a thing from us ever being there when they wake up. They'll just think they went to sleep." Joey said forcing the smaller boy to sit down and handing him a cup of hot chocolate_

_Yugi sighed sipping at the drink before getting back up, "I'm going to go to bed." He said heading towards the stairs before turning and looking at Ryou_

"_I'll go with you." Ryou said walking up to him. Yugi smiled and nodded as they headed up the stairs_

_The next day_

"_Yugi how did you get the money for this?" Amia asked_

"_I… uh…" Yugi looked at her before looking away, "I did what I had to." He said looking at the wall_

_Amia gasped, "Oh big brother you didn't!" she cried_

"_Shhh Amia calm down we didn't take much." Yugi said quietly_

"_Oh Yugi why?" She asked_

"_I can't lose you Mia! I refuse to!" Yugi said jumping up and walking out of the room_

"_Yugi…" she whispered tears running down her face before he closed the door and left the hospital_

_Yugi let out a quiet broken sob. He missed his sister so much. He pulled out a picture his grandpa had sent of them both_

_End flashback_

"Why are you crying little one?" Yami asked indifferently

Yugi jumped wiping away his tears before looking up at his older look alike

"I'm not crying." He said smiling weakly

"Why am I hearing a lie when I asked a question that expects the truth?" Yami hissed (AN: umm… so I was thinking after writing this… How can a question have expectations?)

"Why do you care?" Yugi asked before he could stop himself and knew he had messed up. Yami moved so fast and before he knew it he was pinned to the bed with Yami above him

"M-master Yami I'm sor- Ahh!" Yugi cried out as Yami ground his hips harshly against his

"I didn't ask you to ask me questions, I asked for an answer and I want it now!" Yami growled grinding his hips against Yugi's again

Yugi's eyes watered at the rough treatment but he was also getting horny, "I-I just m-miss my sister t-that's all." Yugi gasped out

"Much better." Yami said releasing him

Yugi sat up slowly and put his hands in his lap carefully

"I haven't seen her since… that day and I left her broken… I didn't even go back during her operation." Yugi whispered wiping his eyes again

"Why didn't you?" Yami asked

"I couldn't, I let her down so many times before. I was a horrible brother." Yugi said shrugging

"I don't believe that, you're just making up excuses." Yami said

"I- never mind, we should get going you have a meeting today." Yugi said smiling and was about to stand up but quickly sat back down remembering that he couldn't move without permission and he really didn't want to anger Yami again

"Good you remember my rules you may stand now." Yami said smirking

Yugi nodded and stood up waiting for further instructions (just so you know he really didn't mind being bossed around like this, hell before Yami he even let Ryou boss him around!)

"Come on." Yami demanded walking out of the cell and Yugi followed fidgeting with his shirt

"M-master Yami?" Yugi asked hesitantly

"What is it?" Yami asked

"I-I have to use the restroom." Yugi said quietly

Yami sighed, "You and your weak bladder, go on you have five minutes." Yami growled before he continued walking

Yugi quickly went to the restroom. Once he was done he washed his hands and was about to head out when Randall walked in

"Well hello little Yugi." Randall said grinning

"Umm… Hi?" Yugi said hesitantly

"You don't have anything to worry about, I just want you to give your `master' a message for me." Randall said

"W-what kind of m-message? I'm not allowed to asked q-questions." Yugi asked/said curiously

Randall grinned and gave him a punch to the ribs, "It's not a question at all." He said as Yugi gasped in pain clutching his side. Randall smirked and pushed him down before kicking him twice in the same place he had punched him

"Just tell him I'll be waiting." Randall said before leaving the small boy on the floor.

Yugi used the sink for support as he stood up panting

"Yugi, Yami's looking for yo- Yugi! What happened?" Ryou asked rushing over and helping him stand

"Randall." Yugi said whimpering

"What did he do?" Ryou asked

"M-My side, he kicked me, w-when I asked him what message he had for Yami." Yugi said lifting his shirt to look at his side which was already beginning to bruise

"Oh my god!" Ryou yelled panicking

"Shhh Ryou, you can't tell anyone about this!" Yugi said quickly putting his shirt back down

"Did you see that bruise?-!" Ryou asked

"Nothing's broken, the bruise will fade, and the pain will too in a week." Yugi said

"Fine, let's go then." Ryou grumbled as they left the bathroom and hurried to the weight room

"Where were you? I sent you to get the pipsqueak five fucking minutes ago!: Bakura growled and Ryou and Yugi flinched

"I-I'm s-sorry master we were talking and went the wrong way." Ryou said quietly

"Yugi! Over here now!" Yami ordered and Yugi rushed over sitting at he feet

"M-Master?" Yugi said quietly

"You're late," Yami growled

"I-I'm sorry master, it won't happen again." Yugi said quietly head bowed

"It better not, get over there and sit with the others." Yami growled and Yugi nodded quickly going over to sit with his friends

"R-Ryou did B-Bakura hit you?" he asked

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Ryou said lightly rubbing his now red cheek

"Where's Joey?" Yugi asked Malik

"Um… he got into another fight with Seto, he's in the medical ward." Malik whispered

"How bad is it this time?" Ryou asked

"A couple of fractured ribs, bruises, and he won't be able to walk for a while." Malik answered

Yugi and Ryou winced, "How long will he be there?" Yugi asked

"Close to a week, maybe longer if Seto goes to `visit' him." Malik whispered before going over to Marik who called him

"What do you want Marik?" Malik asked

Marik gripped his arm harshly, pulling him closer to him, "Disrespect me again and you'll be joining your friend Joey, do you understand?" he growled

"Yes!" Malik gasped out

"`Yes' what?" Marik growled gripping his arm tighter

"Yes master!" Malik cried and whimpered in pain as Marik threw him to the floor pressing his knee in his lower back and the other between his legs

"Now, I want you to go tell Duke that he needs to extend this break understand?" Marik asked pressing harder

"Yes master." Malik whimpered quietly

"Good! Now get going," Marik said standing up and going back over to his friends as Malik slowly got up and left to do as he was told

"Oh if Bakura would have done that to me, I would have begged him to fuck me senseless right there!" Ryou said dreamily

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Yugi said sighing

"You two are pitiful." Taka said laughing

"So when did you realize you were in love with your brother?" Ryou asked changing the subject

"On my fourteenth birthday when I gave him my virginity." Taka answered easily

"Best day ever." His brother said from behind him

Their father crossed his arms," You slept with him when he was fourteen?" he asked hotly

"What's wrong wit that?" Hachiro asked

"You were nineteen at the time!" their dad protested

"So?" both brothers asked

"Is that why Taka needed therapy a week later?" Pegasus asked and Taka blushed bright red while Hachiro smirked

"Yes." Both men answered again, "Yeah what can I say he's just that good!" Taka added

Hachiro rolled his eyes, "What were you arrested for this time?" he asked

"Got in a fight with a police officer and resisted arrest." Taka said

"Why?" Pegasus asked

"He thought I was flirting with his wife." Taka said before covering his mouth

"Were you?" Hachiro growled

"Tch no!" Taka said quickly (too quickly) and Hachiro grabbed him by his hair pulling him towards him

"Hachiro not in here wait until you get home." Pegasus hissed

"Dad!" Taka cried

"It's your own fault." Pegasus said

"Lets go Taka." Hachiro hissed not letting his hair go once

"Dad, please don't let him do this, Please! I'll be good I promise!" Taka cried as he was drug from the room. The last thing they heard was a heart stopping scream of pain, crying, arguing, and Hachiro telling them both to shut the hell up, which they did, well almost, Taka was still crying softly

Haru walked over to them and sat down quietly

"You're quiet today.' Ryou commented

"His boyfriend's coming today remember." Yugi whispered

"Haru you got bail." Duke said walking in with Malik and another guy

Malik went back over to Marik telling him Duke's answer to his demand then sat down with them (he of course said yes)

"Come Haru." The guy called

"I'm not done talking to my friends." Haru said

"Well to bad now come on I don't have time for this." The guy hissed

"Like you ever have time for anything besides work!" Haru growled and Duke walked up ready to protect his cousin

"Someone has to be the mature one." The guy threw back

"Shut the fuck up Chris! This has nothing to do with maturity. This is you never having time for me!" Haru said hotly

Chris grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him up from his seat, "You will watch how you speak to me!" he hissed and Haru spit on him which earned him a nice back hand and he fell to the floor with a cry of pain (that got everyone's attention and Duke was about to help him but Haru pushed him away.)

"Get up and fight back." Chris hissed

"No! You're such an asshole!" Haru cried holding his face

"If you come quietly now I'll be sure to make it up to you tonight." Chris whispered suggestively in his ear

"Really?" Haru asked wiping his eyes and Chris nodded

"Ok!" Haru said quietly standing up and following Chris out of the room with Duke after saying goodbye to his friends

"That was quick." Yugi commented

"Oi Ry', pipsqueak, Malik; get over here now!" Bakura called and the three rushed over to their masters.

And scene

Nieka1995901: Again sorry for taking so long to update, I'm not to sure I'm going to continue this story, but don't worry I may continue, might just put it on hold. At least until school stops stressing me out so much. Review if you want! I may update soon though, we'll see!


	4. Chapter 4 Bruises We Find

**Nieka1995901: Hello lovely readers! I know it's been a while and I have decided to continue with this story, but it may take a while for each update considering I'm now a freshman in college and I have to see how my schedule will fit into this.**

Yugi tried not to wince as Yami pushed him into the wall of their cell, but obviously he was not successful and Yami's eyes narrowed

"What's wrong with you? You refuse to remove your shirt and you wince whenever you move a certain way. What are you hiding? Has someone touch you?!" Yami asked getting very angry

"N-no master Yami, It's nothing, I promise!" Yugi protested close to panicking

"Then take off your shirt." Yami said dangerously calm

"B-but master Yami!" Yugi began flinching when Yami stepped forward angrily

"I said take it off." Yami hissed

Yugi gulped taking his shirt off slowly and Yami growled staring at the purplish bruise

"Who?" He asked taking a deep breath

Yugi was trembling at this point and refused to talk

"Who did this to you?" Yami snapped

"I don't want you to get in trouble." Yugi tried

Yami grabbed him by the neck forcing him to look up at him, "I said who did this? Tell me right now, because if I have to ask again you'll hate I did." He said darkly

Yugi gasped as he pinched his nipple harshly, crying out as the grip only tighten the longer he stayed quiet, "Randall!" he cried biting his lip as a way to prevent himself from screaming out in pain as Yami grabbed him harshly through his pants and twisted

"Next time I won't go so easy on you." Yami spat pushing him away and leaving the cell

Yugi slid down the wall panting in pain as tears ran down his face, "This is your own fault, and you deserved this." He whispered to himself nodding as he slowly stood up to put his shirt back on, unsure what to do as his master had given no instructions before leaving

"Yugi, Yami wants you t-to come sit in me and Seto's cell u-until he get back." Joey said quietly as he limped over to his best friend

Yugi nodded whipping his eyes and followed his friend across the hall and into his cell

"How are y-you feeling Joey?" Yugi asked taking deep hitching breaths

"I'm better." Joey said quietly as he sat down slowly

"What did the doctors say?" Yugi asked

"I can get the stitches removed from my anus in two more days, I-if Seto doesn't r-rip them again." Joey whispered fearfully

"He wouldn't do that would he? Not with you being so close to recovery?" Yugi asked in horror

"Yugi asked in horror

"Yugi, I've been in and out of that hospital ward six times in the last month, because that sadistic bastard think it's funny to watch me bleed." Joey said softly

"B-but you've been good! You listen to him now, even if you argue against him every now and then." Yugi protested

"That doesn't matter to him and it never has. He likes when I argue with him, when I refuse to do as he asks, he just doesn't like when I do it in front of other people. Even if I was to act like the good little servant, he would still torture me simply because he can." Joey stated glaring at the floor

"That I do. I just love watching my puppy squirm in pain, love hearing him crying out and begging for mercy." Seto said with a smirk watching as the smaller men flinched and Joey paled

"I-I'm s-sorry mm-master." Joey stuttered bowing his head as he trembled in fear

"No worries puppy, I don't give a damn what you or anyone else say about me. There isn't a thing you can do about it, you're mine and that's never going to change, no matter where you go, I'll always find you." Seto said smirking darkly

"Y-Yes master." Joey whispered a single tear slipping down his face, even if he got out of here, he would never be able to escape this man

"Wonderful! Now, come both of you, we're having a party in the gym." Seto said chuckling as he thought about his statement

Yugi and Joey followed quietly as they were lead to the weight room where it was already crowded and was about to make their way over to their friends when they were grabbed by the collar of their shirts and drug over to their masters

"You're to sit at our feet and not move is that understood?" Yami demanded

"B-but Seto! I want ta' sit with my friends!" Joey protested

"Now is not the time to test me." Seto said tightening his grip on Joey's shoulder as a way of warning

Joey huffed and sat down quietly beside Yugi on the floor, shifting uncomfortably

"Good boy." Seto said with a degrading smirk and Joey was very tempted to flip him off until he remembered the stitches and how he got them, he shuddered instead and Seto grinned

"Anyways!" Yami growled, "We have to deal with that bastard Randall." He hissed

"For what boss man, I thought we were going to leave the idiot alone?" Bakura asked staring suggestively at Ryou who was blushing darkly

"And we were, until that idiot decided to touch _my _property!" Yami said hotly

"What?!" Marik yelled angrily looking down at Yugi who flinched away from the attention

"Show them Yugi." Yami demanded

Yugi not wanting to anger the man any further got up trembling under the eyes watching him and slowly lifted his shirt and everyone gasped

"I'll kill that no good bastard!" Noah yelled angrily, Yugi was like a little brother to him! (Noah's in jail for molestation and rape of a minor even if it was consensual, the adults that found out where not happy)

"Well bring it on! That's what I've been waiting on! I didn't think the shrimp would hide it from you for almost a fucking month." Randall said smirking in the doorway

Yami glared at Yugi, who wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole, before turning to Randall, "You got the balls to interrupt my meeting like you own the place?" he snapped

"I own this place bitch!" Randall said smirking as Yami fumed

"You bring your crew, I bring my crew. We'll see who own what." Yami growled

"When and where?" Randall asked excitedly

"Saturday in the yard." Yami said simply

"Done and done! See you there, unless you decide to chicken out of course." Randall teased

"Oh trust me, I'll be there." Yami said glaring at the man hatefully…

To Be Continued!

**Nieka1995901: Hope you all enjoy this update! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5 Roit

Chapter Five

ROIT!

Yugi cried out as Yami slapped him across the face.

"You've been hiding this from me for a month, a whole fucking month?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Yami hissed stalking towards the trembling man

"M-master Y-Yami please! I'm s-sorry, I w-won't do it again, I p-promise! P-please!" Yugi cried

"Answer me!" Yami growled pulling him up by his hair

"I d-didn't want you to get in t-trouble! I'm sorry!" Yugi cried

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. Now I'm going to meet with Duke to talk about Saturday and you're going to be naked on that bed by the time I get back. Is that understood?" Yami snapped

"Y-yes master." Yugi whimpered as Yami released his hair and let him fall to the floor

"Good." Yami said smirking as he left the cell

Yugi whimpered as he pushed himself off the floor to take his clothes off

"Yugi, you have a phone call." Michael said looking up as he walked in

"I-I can't, n-not today. M-master Yami is already m-mad at me." Yugi said trembling fearfully

"It's your grandfather." Michael tried to reason; he was new to the hall so he didn't know the D hall inmates personally only Yugi and his friends as they liked to roam away from the Hall when their masters didn't want to be bothered

"Tell him I'll t-talk to him n-next time, please Michael I c-can't a-afford to get in any m-more trouble." Yugi pleaded

"I don't see what the big deal is, he's just some guy." Michael said as he noticed Yugi get paler and was looking just behind Michael

"Yugi, you have once again disobeyed me." Yami said scarily calm

"N-No master! Please!" Yugi whimpered trembling

Michael turned around before gasping at the man behind him

"Mister Atemu, sir it's not Yugi's fault I was informing him that he had a phone call." Michael said with a quick bow

"Yugi's busy for the rest of this week, no phone calls and no visits, got it." Yami demanded

"No!" Yugi cried before falling silent and lowering his head as Yami glared at him

"Got it?" Yami growled and the other two quickly nodded before Michael ran from the cell and Yugi quickly removed his clothes and climbed on the bed and the last thing that was heard as the cell gates closed for the night were ear splitting screams of torture and pain and cries for mercy

Saturday

"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked worriedly

"He's in the hospital ward and so is Joey." Malik said sadly

"What?! What happened?" Ryou asked fearfully

"You and I both know the answer for that." Malik said quietly

"B-but he apologized! He's been good for weeks." Ryou whispered

"Yes and now he's in the Hospital ward with thirteen stitches in his rectum, a broken arm, three bruised ribs, and he can't talk for a few weeks." Malik muttered

"What are we going to do?" Ryou asked

"There is nothing we can do." Malik mumbled

"We c-can get restraining orders on them when we get out." Ryou whispered hopefully

"What good will that do? They'll find us and make our lives a living hell if we do that!" Malik hissed quietly

"What are you two talking about?" Marik asked curiously

"Yugi." Malik answered calmly while Ryou merely trembled in fear as he realized that they would never get rid of these men

Marik raised an eyebrow before shrugging and leading them to B Hall where they would stay with Taka until the fight was over.

"Taka what are you doing here now?" Malik asked with a sigh

"Grand theft auto!" Taka said proudly

"Why would you steal a car when you're rich?" Ryou asked confusedly

"It was such an adrenaline rush! Also I'm hiding from my bother as I may or may not have set his home office on fire." Taka said wringing his hand together in worry

"He's going to kill you, you know that right?" Malik asked

"I know! That's why I stole the car." Taka said worriedly

"That just makes it worse." Ryou stated

"I know, I didn't think things through. I'm so scared!" Taka whimpered

"As you should be!" Hachiro growled

"Holy shit! That was one awesome fight! Randall got himself killed when the guards tried to pull him and Yami apart. He grabbed the guard's gun and they shot him down!" Haku said

"Haku what are you doing here?!" Taka asked refusing to go anywhere near his brother/boyfriend

"I heard about the fight, I wanted to see it." Haku said

"Does Chris know you're here?" Malik asked

"Shit! I knew I forgot something! He's going to flip." Haku yelled

"Anyways where are the other guys?" Ryou asked

"On their way here, except Yami, he went to see Yugi." Haku said and Malik and Ryou paled

"What? What's wrong?" Taka and Haku asked at the same time

"Yugi's in the hospital ward." Ryou whispered fearfully

_To be continued!_

**Nieka1995901: Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

"I deserved this. I deserved this. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Yugi mumbled to himself as he rocked back and forth on the hospital bed

"Stop it Yugi, this isn't your fault! You don't deserve to be treated like this! None of us do." Joey whispered gritting his teeth in pain as he waited for the doctor to come back with the pain medication

"It was my fault! I made my master mad, I should have behaved better. I was bad, I deserved this." Yugi mumbled nodding his head in conviction

"Yugi stop! Listen to yourself! They've brained washed us! We are our own people, we're not animals and they're not our masters! They only want to harm us, we thought we could change them, but it's clear we're the only ones changing. This isn't healthy for us; we can't live like this anymore Yugi." Joey hissed

"You're r-right, but what do we do. They'll always find us Joey; we can't do anything to stop them!" Yugi whimpered

"Yes we can! We can break out of here; find somewhere to hide before they get out of jail." Joey whispered

"How?! They will not let us out of their sights, not after this!" Yugi asked

"Easy, they always send us to C Hall on Thursdays, some of the guys there already know an escape route, and we can just follow them. You know they'll help us since Noah told them about us and our masters." Joey whispered

"Ok, but let's wait until we can talk to Malik and Ryou." Yugi whispered before instantly closing his eyes and not speaking anymore as Yami and Seto walked into the room

"Hello boys, how are we feeling today?" Seto asked smirking

Joey trembled while somehow managing to glare at the smirking man

Yugi whimpered in fear, he had heard what was done to those who upset their masters enough to end up in the hospital ward; they never made it out of the hospital ward at their scheduled time

"Yugi what's the matter? You're shaking pretty badly, are you cold?" Yami asked sadistically

"N-No m-master, I'm n-not cold." Yugi whispered, whimpering as Yami straddled him

"What are you doing you bastard?! Leave him alone!" Joey yelled

"Puppy, that's no way to talk to your master's cousin, now is it?" Seto asked as he pulled the curtain between the beds closed

"You're not my master!" Joey yelled defiantly

"Joey no!" Yugi warned before crying out as Yami slapped him

"That's none of your business; you will keep your mouth shut. Do you hear me?" Yami growled

"Y-yes master." Yugi whispered as tears slid down his cheeks and he closed his eyes

"Not a sound." Seto warned Joey smirking gleefully as his puppy paled and began to tremble with fear again

Three weeks later

Joey and Yugi limped to B hall where they were to stay until tomorrow as their master wanted nothing to do with them right now

Yugi whimpered quietly as he sat down slowly with his friends giving him worried and sad looks

"Yugi I got the stuff you wanted." Noah said as he gently handed Yugi a map, a pen, and four plane tickets

"Thank you Noah, I owe you one." Yugi whispered quietly

"No you don't. I'm glad to help you do anything that will get you guys away from those bastards." Noah said passionately

"Thanks for everything Noah, if we make it out we'll have someone we know investigate your case and help you get out of here the legal way." Ryou said softly

"Thanks guys." Noah said grinning

"Guys we shouldn't be doing this! It's no use; they'll find us no matter where we go. And if we get caught and brought back here, we're as good as dead." Malik whispered fearfully

"We're as good as dead here right now! They're ruining us Malik! We're broken almost beyond repair; we will not be able to survive much longer if we stay with them. We can't live this way guys; we have to get out of here." Joey protested

"Joey's right Malik, they're slowly killing us from the inside out. We can't live in fear anymore; we have to get out of here so we can get help and heal. Maybe one day if we run into them again they'll be changed for the better, but right now they are a danger to our well beings." Ryou said calmly

The group nodded in agreement not noticing the man walking away from them unseen and unheard

**To be continued!**

**Nieka1995901: Who is this mystery man? Will he help them or harm them? We'll find out Soon enough. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me for this story. Also thank you for reading it!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Taste of Freedom

It was finally the day they had been waiting for! The entire C Hall was prepared to help the small group break out as they saw the group as a part of their family and would do whatever they had to do to help them

"Are you guys ready? The guards are changing shifts now." A burly guy named Jason asked (he was in jail for murder in the first degree)

"Yeah we're ready, thanks Jason and tell the others we said thanks as well." Ryou said smiling

"Anything for the small fries." Jason said grinning as he lifted them up into the vents with a guy named Dominic leading the way and two guys following after named John and Hayden

Yugi smiled and gave him a thumbs up

"Take care of them Dom and remember what I said, the plane want get there until the sun goes down so you'll have to lay low for an hour." Jason said

"Yeah we got it, close the vent after us." Dominic said leading the group through what seemed like a maze

Once outside they slipped through the broken part of the gate at the east entrance which was to be fixed tomorrow

"Alright guys into the forest we go." John teased as the quietly walked through the trees and as they were crossing the river they saw movement off to their left and ran to hide

"Would you guys calm down it's just me, I'm here to help you." A guy said tossing his cigarette away

"Who are you?" Hayden asked pulling out his gun

"My name is Caleb, I heard the small ones talking a while back about breaking out, and so I decided to help them." The man explained

"Why do you want to help us?" Joey asked suspiciously

"Because I know what it's like to believe you would never get away from the person hurting you, to believe that there was no hope of escape." Caleb said softly

"Are you running from someone too?" Yugi asked softly

"No, he's a different person now, a better person. He loves me as much as I love him now. He takes care of me and doesn't hurt me anymore. I'm helping you because I want you to have that as well." Caleb said smiling gently at the terrified boys

He remembered the feeling of always being afraid. Never knowing how to act because you were too scared to do anything to upset your master. He believed that in helping them, it would be the first step to healing them. If he shared his story with them maybe it would make them stronger like it did him

"Very well you can come along." Hayden said putting away his gun

Caleb smiled and joined the group in their trek through the forest

By the time the made it to the airport the sun had already d=set and the group was tired

"Come on the plane is close." Dominic said lead the group to the medium sized private plane

"Welcome to freedom gentleman. Watch your step as you get on and there are clothes and food for each of you in the cupboards above your seats." The flight attendant said as she ushered them onto the plane

Once changed they all relaxed and sat down to eat their sandwiches and chips

"Where are we headed?" Malik asked

"We're going to my private island to get settle and to let everything blow over. Then you all can choose where you want to go from there." John said

"But won't the cops know about it and come to check there?" Joey asked worriedly

"No they won't, as it's not on the maps and no one knows it exist but me and now you guys." John said smirking

At the front of the plane

"Hello Caleb, long time since I've seen you." Dominic whispered

"I know love; I've been working secretly to set all of this up." Caleb said quietly

"You've done a good job; will they be able to connect you to me once they realize you are gone?" Dominic asked worriedly

"No, I was arrested under my code name, that's how John knew to set the plan in motion." Caleb said

"Very good." Dominic praised and Caleb blushed before smiling brightly

"So tell me about the little ones." Caleb said softly

"Their masters were worse than I was to you when we first met Caleb, I don't know if we can help heal them or not." Dominic whispered

"But we have therapist waiting at home, surely that'll help?" Caleb stated worriedly

"Two of them were put in the hospital ward Caleb, and got 'visits' from their 'masters' for two weeks straight." Dominic whispered and Caleb gasped

"No." he whispered horror struck

"The one, Joey, was put in the hospital ward thirteen times and 'visited' a week straight every time." Dominic continued

"That's horrible!" Caleb hissed

"I know I abused you physically and mentally, but those boys were tortured Caleb, I don't think they can be helped." Dominic said truthfully

"Of course they can, if they've survived this long, that means they are fighters like me, and we can help heal them!" Caleb whispered fiercely

"Alright Caleb we'll try, but I make no promises." Dominic said sighing; he knew his lover could be stubborn sometimes

"Thanks love!" Caleb said grinning as he leaned back in his seat to take a nap

He was sure that with therapy and time that those boys would heal and become the great people he was sure they were, before all of this happened. They just had to be patient and have hope, it's how he survived his relationship with Dominic and got over his fears enough to give said man a second chance; well that and the fact that Dominic scared off or killed anyone that tried to date him once he was better and done with therapy.

**To be continued!**

**Nieka1995901: So I've decided to give you guys two chapters while I wasn't all that busy as I have finals coming up and I want have any time to write in the upcoming two weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8 Time Heals

**Two Years Later:**

"So Yugi, what do you say? Do you want to go out with me this weekend?" Trent asked smiling at the small man

Yugi sighed shaking his head sadly; even after two years Yami's words still haunted him

"I can't Trent, I'm sorry." Yugi said softly

"Why not?" Trent asked frowning

"You and I both know why." Yugi said simply

"But it's been two years Yugi!" Trent protested

"It doesn't matter, still feels like it was just yesterday to me." Yugi whispered

"Come on Yugi, at least give it a try." Trent tried again

"I still have nightmares Trent, I'm scared." Yugi whispered and Trent sighed pulling the smaller man into a hug

"I'm sorry, we're still friends. I won't push the subject anymore." Trent whispered neither noticing the guy taking pictures of them in the distance

**In a remote town an hour away from:**

"Sir, I think I've found them!" A strange man with blue hair called into the huge house

"Great! Where are they?" Yami asked hanging up the phone

"About an hour away from here." The man said handing him the envelope full of pictures of Yugi and his other friends

"That's perfect! Let's go!" Marik said grinning

Yami hummed looking through the pictures handing of the ones that wasn't of his little one

"Who is this man with my little one?" Yami asked the man

"That is Trent Wilson; he has been friends with the boys for a year and a half. He asked the young man out today, but the small one declined his offer." The man said calmly but quickly not wanting to upset his boss

Yami nodded calmly after two years of not having his little one around he had realized how much of a monster he had been and had been working towards becoming a better person

"Wow, look how much my puppy has changed." Seto mumbled staring at the picture of Joey who now had shoulder length hair and was a few inches taller and more muscular.

"Let me see!" Bakura said grabbing the pictures, "Dude, he's defiantly been working out! Good job Joey!" Bakura said laughing as Seto rolled his eyes as he snatched the pictures back

Ryou had also changed; he now had a runner's build with his hair cut short in a bob to frame his face better with the front longer than the back

Malik was taller and had a swimmer's build, but his hair was the same as it had always been if not a little straighter

Yugi was the same in height but he also had an athlete's build (now that he played soccer) and his hair was straight and went down to his waist when he wore it down, he had also taken to wearing eyeliner and black nail polish

"They've all changed a lot; do you think they'll talk to us?" Yami asked

"Maybe, maybe not." Marik said shrugging

"That's helpful." Bakura said sarcastically

"Let's just go find them and come up with a plan afterwards?" Seto suggested

"Ready when you are!" Bakura said as he headed out the door

"I'm driving, we cannot afford to be pulled over, and we weren't even supposed to leave the state let alone the entire country." Yami muttered getting in the car

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9 Seeing You Again

Yugi grinned as he and Trent walked up the front steps of Dominic and Caleb's house that they had been living in for the past two years. As they went inside a sleek black Mercedes pulled into the drive way and Yami and his friend stepped out

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bakura asked looking around

"Yeah, this is the place." Seto said taking off his sunglasses

"Well let's go!" Marik said grinning as he climbed up the steps and knocked on the door

"Can I help you?" Caleb asked curiously as he opened the door

"Yes we're looking for these four young men." Seto said politely as he handed Caleb the picture of Yugi and his friends

"How do you know them?" Caleb asked suspiciously

"We were on the same hall in jail." Marik said calmly

"Dominic!" Caleb yelled backing away from the door

"What is it love?" Dominic asked pulling his lover against him protectively

"It's them." Caleb said simply

"I see, go upstairs love." Dominic said calmly and Caleb nodded heading upstairs obediently

"Why are you here?" Dominic asked harshly once Caleb disappeared from view

"We just want to talk to them, we won't hurt them." Seto said simply

"I'll see if they want to talk to you, have a seat in the living room." Dominic said pointing to said room before heading upstairs

"Well he's a pocket full of sunshine." Bakura said sarcastically

"Well, we can't really blame him; we were pretty harsh to them while they were in our care." Yami said calmly as they sat down on the couch

Ten minutes later

"Dom said you wanted to talked to us." Joey mumbled as they sat on the couch across from them

"We did." Seto said nodding

"So talk." Malik said harshly

"We wanted to start off by apologizing for the way we acted and treated you all while you were in prison and we hope that you can forgive us at some point in your life." Yami explained calmly

"We have already forgiven you; otherwise we wouldn't be able to get on with our lives." Yugi said rolling his eyes

"We were also hoping we could talk to each of you privately." Marik said

"Well you're all hoping for too much, now I have a date and I need to get ready." Malik snapped as he walked out of the room

"A date?" Marik asked, eyebrow twitching

"Yes a date." Malik said rolling his eyes

"With who?" Marik asked

"None of your damned business." Malik growled going upstairs as Marik stood to follow him

"Marik, enough. You can't stop him from doing what he wants to do. If they don't want us in their lives than we give them what they want." Seto said pulling the man back to the couch

"I'll t-talk to you Bakura." Ryou said softly

"Thank you Ryou, I appreciate you trying." Bakura said smiling as Ryou led him out of the room

Yugi scoffed getting up from the couch and headed upstairs to take a shower, he didn't have time for these lies

"Well even if I have forgiven you mm- S-Seto, I'm not ready to talk to you especially alone." Joey stated leaving the room as well

"Well that went well." Marik mumbled sadly before walking out of the house

"I told him not to get his hopes up." Yami mumbled going after him leaving Seto to sit awkwardly in the empty room waiting for Bakura to come back

Unknown to them Malik stood at his room window with tears running down his cheeks as he watched Marik walked away

"He always hurts me and I'm always the stupid one to go back to him thinking he's changed. He didn't change the first three times why should I believed him now?" He whispered to himself wiping his eyes before sobbing heartbrokenly, "He's left me so broken and I can't stop loving him. I'm so stupid!" Malik screamed crying harder

"It gets better." Yugi whispered biting his lip so he wouldn't cry as he curled up on his bed

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: So what do you think?!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ryou Gives a Second Chance

Ryou sighed contently as Bakura kissed him gently, "Bakura, that's enough." He said softly as he pulled away

"Why did you leave me, Ryou?" Bakura asked softly

Ryou sighed sadly, "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but it was also the right thing to do. You used my masochism against me, Bakura, even after you promised to take care of me. You told me that you would love me and not treat me differently and I was the one who was hurt in the end. You didn't care 'Kura, you just didn't care." Ryou said his breath hitching as tears spilled down his face

"I did, I do care for you Ryou and I'm sorry for hurting you! You could have told me at any point that I was being too rough and I would have fixed it, but you didn't, you didn't tell me anything! You just left; you can't have a relationship without trust and communication and it's obvious that you could do neither." Bakura hissed

Ryou flinched away as though he had been slapped, gasping painfully at Bakura words, "I was scared Bakura, I thought you would leave me like everyone else has, because I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it, but I'm afraid 'Kura and so alone, even with Yugi and the guys with me, I'm always alone in the end." Ryou whispered crying softly

"You're not alone Ryou, I'm here and I'll take care of you. I promise to every dainty known to man that I'll protect, love, cherish, and care for you until the day I die and continue to in the afterlife!" Bakura proclaimed passionately, "If you'll take me back, of course." He added afterwards

"I'll take you back, but if you screw up this time… I don't give third chances Bakura." Ryou told him seriously before he was swept off his feet and kissed so hard it took his breath away

"Come home with me Ryou?" Bakura asked after he pulled away a few minutes later

"I can't 'Kura, at least not right now. I don't want to dive right back into this and end up back where we started the first time." Ryou said shaking his head

"Alright then I'll court you, take you on dates and prove my love to you. I'll gain your trust again and we can finally be happy together." Bakura declared

"Trust isn't easily earned Bakura." Ryou said softly

"I'm willing to work for it." Bakura said smiling at him gently as he set him on his feet again

"Alright." Ryou said nodding as he looked up at Bakura smiling softly

"Well I should get going; I'll call you later ok?" Bakura said reluctantly

"I'm looking forward to it." Ryou teased as he kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to his room

"Bakura smiled shaking his head as he walked back to the living room before he and Seto left the house all together

"So how did it go?" Seto asked

"It went well, he's willing to give me a second chance and I'm going to court him in order to gain his trust again." Bakura said smiling a little

"That's great Bakura, at least one of us got through to them on the first try." Seto said giving him a small smile before going to his room and locking the door to bury himself in his work again

"I hope you each succeed in gaining your loves back as I have." Bakura whispered closing his door and staring at the opposite wall that was entirely covered in pictures of Ryou from all stages of his life (Don't ask how he got them, even though I'm the writer I find it creepy to try to figure out)

**To Be Continued!**

**Nieka1995901: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's short! I'll try to make the next one longer I promise! **


	11. Chapter 11 Joey Gives In

Joey sighed sadly as he watched Ryou leave for his date longingly; he missed Seto a lot even if he refused to admit it

Seto was not helping by coming over every day for the past five months with gifts and flowers and balloons proclaiming how sorry he was and how he would treat him better if he gave him a second chance. The man just wouldn't take no for an answer and it was getting harder for Joy to give it

"Joey I know you're in there, can you at least talk to me?" Seto called from his place outside Joey's bedroom door

"No, go away." Joey mumbled wiping away a tear angrily

"Joey please, I'm sorry for the things I've done to you and the things I've said. If you just give me a chance to prove it to you I will! You'll be the most taken care of and loved person in the world, I promise." Seto called back

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Joey yelled choking on a sob and Seto's heart broke at the sound

"Baby you know I always keep my promises." Seto said softly

"No! You'll hurt me and leave me and no one else wants me. You were right no one can love someone like me." Joey said crying harder

"Joey that's not true and you know it. I love you very much okay? Can you please open the door so I can see that beautiful face of yours?" Seto pleaded sighing in relief when Joey open the door and threw himself into his arms sobbing

"Tell me again." Joey begged pressing his tear stained face into Seto's chest

"I love you, I always have and I always will." Seto said kissing his forehead

"You still want me?" Joey asked wiping his eyes

"Of course I still want you, you're the only person in the world that has ever captured and held my attention for as long as you have." Seto declared

"Even if I gave our baby up for adoption?" Joey whispered

"What?! When did this happen?" Seto asked appalled

"I-I found out I was pregnant two months after our escape, I was so scared Seto. I couldn't take care of a baby, I'm a wanted fugitive!" Joey whimpered

"W-What did we have?" Seto asked sadly

"A baby boy, I asked if I could name him and the adoptive parents agreed to it. I named him Seth after you." Joey whispered holding onto Seto tightly

"Do they allow you to see him?" Seto asked softly

"Yes, they bring him over on the weekends so I can spend time with him; they're a really nice couple. They said that if I ever decide that I want custody of him, that they would allow it." Joey said softly

"What does he look like, can I see him?" Seto asked

"I c-can ask them, but they know about you Seto, I don't know if they'll allow it." Joey whispered sadly

Seto closed his eyes in pain, he had screwed up so badly and regretted everything he had done to the beautiful man in his arms and now he may not even get to meet his own son

"Y-You said they would allow you custody of him if you wanted it, why would they give him up like that?" Seto asked after a while

Joey flinched closing his eyes in pain as new tears began to flow

"Joey?!" Seto asked concerned

"I-I can't h-have any more c-children!" Joey cried out in obvious pain over this news

"Oh love, I'm so terribly sorry, I know how much you wanted a big family. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, and if I had been a better man to you this wouldn't have happened. I promise we'll find some way to fix this; we can get a surrogate donor or adopt, whatever makes you happy love." Seto promised rocking the sobbing man in his lap

"You promise, a-anything?" Joey whispered coughing from crying so much

"Yes I promise, anything at all. Whatever makes you happy." Seto promised with such conviction that Joey's eyes watered again

Seto sighed lifting him up in his arms and carrying him into his room, changing him into some comfortable clothes and laying him on his bed

"Get some sleep love, I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk some more." Seto said kissing his forehead as he brushed his hair from his face gently

"No! Don't leave me!" Joey whimpered holding onto his shirt tightly

"Alright I'll stay. Shh… it's okay love, I'm here." Seto cooed gently as he lay down beside the distraught man

"You better be here when I wake up." Joey mumbled tiredly

"As you wish, my love." Seto said smiling gently as Joey drifted off to sleep contently in his arms.

**To be continued**

**Nieka1995901: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting Seth

Joey paced nervously at the thought of Seto meeting their son, "What if it's too soon, what if he changes his mind?" Joey whispered wringing his hands together tightly

"Joey calm down! If this is what you want than everything will be okay." Caleb said pulling Joey down on the couch beside him

"What if it's not?" Joey asked worriedly

"You can't let your life be run by what ifs' or you'll never get the chance to live." Caleb said softly

"You're right, I'm just so nervous!" Joey breathed

"It'll be okay Joey, you'll see.' Caleb said but before Joey could reply Seto walked into the living room holding a bouquet of tiger lilies and a brightly wrapped package with a gentle smile on his face

"Hello love, did you have a good night's rest?" Seto asked handing Joey the flowers while kissing his forehead

Joey nodded with a small smile on his face

"That's good love, did you eat breakfast?" Seto asked sitting beside him and putting the present on the table

Joey nodded a bit slower this time, biting his lip; he was so nervous this morning that he had forgotten to eat breakfast

Seto sighed shaking his head, "I'll take you out after I meet little Seth, when are they coming by I don't want you to go hungry, maybe you should go get a snack while we wait." Seto offered

"I'm fine and they should be here any minute now." Joey said quietly he was still a little nervous about this. Just as he finished the sentence a little boy about three years old ran into the room, he had dirty blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean

"Papa!" The boy cried jumping into Joey's lap and hugging him with all his might

"Hey squirt! How have you been? Were you a good boy for mom and pops?" Joey asked grinning brightly as he hugged the boy to his chest

"Yep! I'm always good papa!" Seth said grinning up at him

"Of course you are." A woman said as she and a tall man entered the room. She had long blonde hair that went to her waist and hazel eyes and the man was dark skinned with a short brown hair with strange purple eyes

"Hello you must be Seto, I'm Mai and this is my husband Mahado, he's from Egypt." The woman said with a bright smile

"It's nice to meet you both." Seto said politely after he reluctantly took his eyes off of Joey and the little boy

"Seto this is Seth, o-our son." Joey said nervously

"It's nice to meet you little one, your papa has told me a lot about you." Seto said with a gentle smile

"Nice to meet you too daddy, papa talks about you a lot too!" Seth said grinning up at him and sticking his little hand out

Seto grinned shaking his hand gently before grabbing the package off the table, "I got you something." He said handing Seth the present

"Awesome!" Seth cheered opening the package quickly

"It's a plane, but you have to build it yourself, I heard you were really good at building things." Seto explained

Seth nodded excitedly and surprised them all when he hugged Seto

"Thank you daddy! Will you help me; I'm only three years old?" Seth asked cutely

"Of course." He had forgotten that the boy was so young because he had a really good speech pattern but maybe he shouldn't have been he and his younger brother had been the same at Seth's age

"Daddy is you and papa going to get back together? Mama said that if you get back together then I can live with both of you." Seth asked a few minutes later

"I don't know Seth; it depends on what your papa wants." Seto said softly

"Ok." Seth said shrugging his little shoulders in a very Joey like fashion

"Alright Seth it's time to say bye to Joey and Seto, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour." Mahado said gently

"Do I have to?" Seth whined

"Yes, you know you have to go to your doctor's appointment today." Mai said firmly

Seth pouted but hugged Joey and Seto goodbye anyways, "Bye see you next time! I love you." He called out as he ran over to Mai

"See you Seth, I love you as well." Joey said smiling brightly

"Bye little one, it was great spending time with you." Seto said with a gentle smile

Seth waved as they left the room and then the house all together

"Are you ready to get something to eat now?" Seto asked once they were gone

Joey nodded smiling as Seto took his hand and led him out of the house

"After we eat we need to talk, we have to decide what we are going to do. I refuse to live in a separate house than you any longer Joey. You have to tell me what you want to do; I need to be able to take care of you love." Seto said as he opened the door for Joey to get in the car

Joey sighed but nodded anyway, he knew this day would come sooner or later, he just hoped his friends could accept it.

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13 Marik Begs

Marik didn't know what to do, he was slowly going out of his mind with the torture he was experiencing each and every day Malik refused to talked to him

1 month goes by

Malik wouldn't even acknowledge his presence, he wouldn't talk to him, accept his apology, accept his gift. He even set the flowers Marik had sent him on fire! He was dating some guy that Marik couldn't stand and it was breaking his heart

2 months goes by

Marik couldn't think, Malik was constantly on his mind and he couldn't sleep anymore. He had caught Malik making out with his "boyfriend" in the park and he had to get away before he did something that would make Malik hate him even more. He came back three days later to find Malik cuddled up next to the man that had taken his place and it hurt so badly, but he accepted the pain as it was his own fault his heart ached so painfully

3 months goes by

Marik couldn't eat not when he knew that Malik had taken the final step in his relationship with someone else. He felt so empty inside, so cold. Nothing his friends said could make him feel better. They say it gets better with time and yet here he was feeling like it could only get worse with time. Malik continued to ignore him no matter what he did to try to gain his attention and it just ripped his heart to pieces he didn't know how much more he could take

4 months goes by

Marik felt like an empty shell it was like he couldn't function without Malik around, but he had gone out of town to meet his boyfriend's family and Marik was dying on the inside. He didn't talk to any one anymore no matter what they said it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. He had lost his one chance at happiness and he only had himself to blame

8 months goes by

Malik's boyfriend had proposed and Malik had accepted. Marik knew his chance at winning his love back was over and decided to leave him alone. As long as Malik was happy than it would be okay.

"Today's the day." Marik whispered to himself his voice rasp and weak from him hardly talking anymore, his skin pale and gaunt, he had lost a lot of weight from not eating as much as he should have; his hair was dull and stuck to his face with sweat and a buildup of dirt, and his eyes had heavy bags under them which only showed off his dull, lifeless eyes more

Malik was getting married today and Marik had lost his only ray of light in this dark world

He sighed sadly as he put the folded contents in the envelope and left it on the table that held the presents for the happy couple before walking away to gather the rest of his things from his friend's house, there was no longer a point in him being there he was only bringing them down with him

He grabbed the rest of his bags and put them in the small car he had bought specifically for this day and got in as he drove away promising himself not to look back as for the first time tears of anguish rolled down his face, he kept driving straight even as the road curved and suddenly he was airborne

Congratulations my love, you get your happy ending. I'm proud of you and I'll miss you. You will forever hold my heart, my very soul is yours. I hope he makes you as happy as you made me. You deserve only the best, my beautiful Hikari.

Forever yours,

Marik~

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: I actually cried writing this chapter! I hope you all like it.**


	14. Chapter 14 Malik Realizes

"Malik we can't go through with this wedding." Derek said softly

"What? Why? Don't you love me?" Malik asked shocked

"I do love you Malik and that's why I'm calling off this wedding." Derek said firmly

"That doesn't make sense!" Malik protested

"Can't you see it Malik! I'm not him and I never will be!" Derek yelled frustrated

"I don't understand what are you talking about?" Malik asked confused

"Don't play dumb Malik, you're still in love with Marik and we both know it." Derek said running a hand through his black hair roughly

"No I'm not, I love you Ma-Derek." Malik cried wincing at the mistaking tears building in his eyes

"See there it is right there. I know you love me Malik, but it's not the same and I understand that, but we can't keep living in this lie. You call out his name when we're making love Malik and it hurts to know that I failed in helping you move on. I think you should talk to him, accept his offer." Derek said softly

"No I don't want him!" Malik denied tears running down his face

"Damnit! Malik the man loves you, haven't you been paying attention. He looks worse every time we see him and you don't even realize it! He's sick with grief and all you do is pretend like he's not there!" Derek snapped

"W-what are you talking about?" Malik asked trying to wipe away the tears only for them to be replaced with fresh ones

"He's lost weight Malik, his friends say he won't eat, he won't sleep and now he won't even talk to them. I know he hurt you Malik, but I never thought you could be this cruel. You're killing him and you don't even notice it." Derek said softly

"No! You're lying!" Malik yelled crying harder

"I think you should see this." Derek said softly handing him the envelope

Malik opened it pulling out a picture of him and Marik when they were younger, it was of him sitting on the tree swing Marik had put up for him with Marik hugging him from behind and they both had grins on their flushed faces, they looked so happy

Next he pulled out the necklace he had given Marik on Valentine's Day, it was a gold pendent with a giant falcon with its wings wrapped lovingly around a raven, "He kept this?" Malik asked softly

Finally he pulled out the letter and read it before sobbing loudly as he dropped the items and hugged himself as pain filled his heart

"Malik! Marik's in the hospital!" Yugi yelled franticly as he ran into the room

Malik sobbed louder dropping to the floor, "What have I done?" he cried out

"It's ok Yugi; I'll take him once he's pulled himself together a bit." Derek said softly as he pulled the sobbing man into his arms

"It's going to be ok Malik, but we have to go." Derek said softly

Malik nodded still crying as he held onto Derek's shirt tightly

At the Hospital

"W-What happened?" Malik asked tears still running down his face; he couldn't stop them if he tried

"He drove off a cliff, they don't know if he's going to make it through the night as his heart has already stopped three times." Bakura said bitterly

Malik gasped painfully before sobbing again and Derek had to catch him as his legs gave out

"Malik you can go see him now." Yami said softly

Malik nodded asking Derek with his eyes to help him to the room

"Oh Marik, what have I done to you?" Malik asked painfully as he grabbed the bedridden man's hand gently

"I'm so sorry love, so sorry. I forgive you, I take you back! Please come back to me, please! I can't lose you Marik, I love you!" Malik cried, "Please! You have to be okay!" Malik begged panicking when the machine showing Marik's heart beat flat lined

"No! No, Marik please, don't do this to me! You're all I have left!" Malik screamed as the nurses and doctor's rushed in

"Sir you have to leave the room." The nurse said gently

"No, Marik please!" Malik screamed and cried as Derek carried him out of the room kicking and screaming as he reached helplessly for Marik

"Marik please! You have to be okay, you have to! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" Malik yelled as Derek carried him out of the hospital entirely

"He promised." Malik hiccupped tears still streaming down his face as he stared at the wall in the room they had put him in blankly, the nurses had injected him with a sedative when he had bitten Derek and tried to fight his way back into the room Marik was in

"I'm all alone now, just like you said I would be daddy. So alone." Malik whispered as he drifted off into a fitful sleep once again

Malik Dream

His family stood around glaring at him hatefully

"It's your fault we're dead Malik, your fault. Everyone around you always die. That's why no one loves you; you kill anyone who gets close to you." They taunted

"No! That's not true!" Malik screamed covering his ears

"It's all your fault Malik." Marik said glaring at him

Dream ends

"No!" Malik woke up screaming and thrashing around on the bed as the nurse rushed in with another sedative

"So alone, no one loves me enough to stay." He whispered tiredly, "No one loves me." Tears slide down his face as the sedative took affect and he once again fell into a deep, dreamless sleep

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka995901: Sorry for it being so sad, but that's the way it has to be for now**


	15. Chapter 15 Marik Wakes

It had been three months and Malik didn't leave Marik side once, the nurses had given up on getting him to go home and just set up another bed in the room, they made sure he ate and bathed as they felt sorry for the poor man

"How are you today Malik." One of the younger nurses asked as she brought his breakfast into the room and checked Marik's vitals

"Do you want to try to talk today?" She asked once she was done, they tried to get him to talk as much as they could so it wouldn't hurt him to do so later on

"I h-have nothing to t-talk about, my heart is in t-tatters." Malik said in his raspy voice

"I know sweetie how about you eat and then I'll take you to the gift shop to buy Marik something for when he wakes up?" She offered kindly

Malik perked up a bit and nodded his head before eating his breakfast quickly

"Not to fast Malik, you don't want to get sick like yesterday do you?" She said concerned

Malik shook his head eating at a slower pace, "I'm d-done." He said softly as he finished his orange juice and pushed the tray away from him

"Okay then let's go." She said smiling kindly as she led him to the gift shop

"Thank you Vivian." Malik said softly as he walked back into the room twenty minutes later with an arm full of different candies, a teddy bear, a get well soon card, and a glass figurine that he thought Marik would enjoy since he like horses

"You're very welcome Malik, now I have to get back to work, but don't hesitate to call for me or the other nurses if you need anything ok?" she told him as they always did when they had to leave the room

"Ok." He whispered sitting everything he had bought on the bedside table neatly before sitting in the chair beside the bed taking Marik's hand once again

"Oh, Marik I miss you so much love. I'm sorry for ignoring you, but I was in so much pain. Daddy's gone too. Shot himself in the head, I was all he had left and I was too broken to be strong for him. I can't lose you too Marik, you're all I have left now. I'm scared of lonely." Malik whispered brushing away the tears that ran down his face, he was so tired of crying and yet it was all he knew how to do anymore

"You're never alone." Marik mumbled from behind his oxygen mask squeezing Malik's hand gently

"M-Marik! Oh Ra, you're awake! I was so scared you wouldn't wake up!" Malik cried

"What? How long was I asleep, I still feel tired and what the hell is up with all of these wires?" Marik asked looking around disgruntled

"You're in the hospital and you've been in a coma for three and a half months." Malik said as he pushed the button to call a nurse

"What is it Malik sweetie, do you need another sedative?" An older nurse asked gently as she walked in

"N-No I'm fine." Malik said blushing

"Sedative? Malik, what is she talking about?" Marik asked concerned

"I-It's nothing, I called because Marik woke up Mrs. Opal." Malik said softly

"Oh! What a wonderful surprise, I'll go get the doctor right away." She said smiling before quickly leaving the room to find the doctor

"Malik look at me, why have they been giving you sedatives?" Marik asked gently

"I've been sick Marik, I-if I have panic attacks, I have seizures and they have to sedate me." Malik said softly

"Sick? What's wrong?" Marik asked worriedly

"I have agoraphobia and anticipatory anxiety, but it's ok I just have to take the medication they give me and continue going to therapy." Malik said softly

"Ok one what does those words mean and two how long have you been going to therapy?" Marik asked confused as the doctor came in to check his vitals and asked him a series of questions to see if he was having any memory problem

"Dude! Stop with the questions! I remember every second of my life perfectly." Marik finally snapped trying to get answers from Malik

"Marik!" Malik chided

"What? I don't like doctors and I don't like hospitals, I never have and I never will! Now go away so I can rest." Marik hissed at the doctor who jumped and quickly left the room

"Marik, that wasn't nice. He was only doing his job." Malik said softly

"I don't care, now answer my question." Marik huffed

"Agoraphobia is the fear of having a panic attack, anticipatory anxiety causes you to feel more wound up and unlike yourself in between panic attacks, it makes you feel worse, they call it a fear of fear if that makes sense, and I've been going to therapy since I was twelve years old." Malik explained

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Marik asked taking his hand

"I was worried it would scare you away, I'm a wreck Marik, and I thought you would leave me if you knew how much of a wreck I was." Malik whispered his eyes watering

"Hey, don't cry. It's ok, you'll get better and I'm going to help you. Just as soon as they let me out of this shit hole." Marik said smiling

Malik laughed softly, but it sounded raspy and breathless to Marik who frown worriedly as he looked at him and handed him a cup of water

"I'm not thirsty Marik, my vocal cords are pretty messed up right now, but the doctor said that it would get better pretty soon." Malik said quietly smiling at the worried an reassuringly

"What happened to your vocal cords?" Marik asked frowning

"I spent a lot of time while you were in a coma alternating between screaming to the top of my lungs and not making a sound at all; it really did a number on my vocal cords.' Malik said shrugging and Marik sighed pulling him down into the bed with him

"Let's take a nap." Marik offered softly and Malik nodded sighing in contentment to finally be held in Marik's arms again after so long

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: Hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time, my loyal readers!**


	16. Chapter 16 Yugi Tries

Yugi bit his bottom lip, he was so worried about Malik lately, but that seemed pointless since he and Marik were pretty much inseparable now. He was also worried about his relationship with Yami or the relationship they would have if he accepted Yami's apology.

"I'm scared what if he does something stupid like Marik but actually end up dying and I never get to see him again? What if I give him a second chance and he turns out worse than he was before?" Yugi asked quietly

"You can't live life asking 'What ifs' Yugi, you have to go out there and give it a chance. If it turns out good, be happy with the outcome, if it turns out to be a bad decision learn from it and move on with your life." Dominic said gently

"You're right, but that doesn't make me less scared." Yugi mumbled

"You'll always run into a situation that scares you, but if you don't try and continue sitting around pouting when everyone else has put themselves out there, what does that say about you? If you can't at least try to face your fears, what's the point of you living, because you're not living a full life if you're hiding?" Dom asked

Yugi sighed biting his lips as he thought over the choices he was given

"I guess I can try." Yugi said softly

"You try, you fail, but you're only a loser if you give up instead of trying again." Dominic said walking out of the room

"I swear he gets those quotes off the internet half the time." Joey grumbled shaking his head walking off from where he had obviously been eavesdropping

A Week Later

"Hey Yami can I talk to you for a minute?" Yugi asked wringing his hands together in nervousness that his voice refused to show

"Of course." Yami said smiling gently

"I accept your offer to go on a date, but we will do this at my pace." Yugi said quickly

"Of course! Whatever you want, thank you so much for giving me this chance!" Yami said excitedly with a big smile on his face as he moved to hug Yugi before thinking about it and awkwardly offered him a handshake instead

"It's fine you can hug me." Yugi said smiling softly

Yami grinned pulling him into a hug and holding him as if his life depended on it

Yugi melted into the hug it had been so long since Yami had held him and he would appreciate it for however long he was granted

"Guys! You've been hugging for ten minutes! I would let you continue, but you're blocking the entrance to my room and I've been patient enough!" Joey yelled

"S-sorry Joey." Yugi said blushing brightly as he quickly pulled away from Yami and sheepishly smiled at his best friend

"I'll come by and pick you up later for that date, Yugi." Yami said kissing his cheek quickly before walking off to go figure out what they would do as a date

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: Thank my family for pissing me off it got you the update! Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17 Marik Asks

**Nieka1995901: before I begin this chapter I would like to point out to a guest that reviewed my story that I do not, nor will I ever, condone to abuse of any kind or rape and I do not encourage it either. This story is not telling people that it is okay to abuse or rape their partners; it is trying to prove that love can conquer any obstacles thrown its way. Also thank you all for your patience, this is not including livelygirl838 who can be very rude with reviews. I promise to try to update this as much as I can, but it may take a while considering all the work I have to do for the classes I'm taking. Any who I'm sure you guys don't care about that, so enjoy the story!**

Malik sighed happily as he and Marik exited the hospital after being there for such a long time. He was really hoping they would never have to see the place again

"Malik do you want to move in with me? I had Seto buy me an apartment a week ago." Marik asked unexpectedly

"Are you sure? I mean you don't think we're moving too fast?" Malik asked concernedly

"No, of course not!" Marik said smiling at the smaller man

"Can I think about it?" Malik asked scratching his head

"Sure, that's fine with me. What do you want to eat?" Marik said/asked

"I could go for some seafood actually." Malik said grinning

"Awesome! I've been wanting lobster for weeks now!" Marik said as they climbed into the back of the car Seto had sent for them (Neither were allowed to drive right now)

"I figured that out when you kept asking the nurse for lobster every time the nurse asked what you wanted to eat." Malik said laughing

Marik smirked, "I just did that for entertainment and she always got mad when I asked for it; you would think she would figure out what I was doing and ignore me." He said grinning as Malik laughed harder

"Where to sir?" The driver asked

"The best seafood place you can find!" Marik said happily

Later That Day

"Hey Malik, someone came by looking for you earlier today." Yugi called when he saw his friend walking past the living room

Malik turned back sighing as he went to stand in front of Yugi, "Did they say what they wanted?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, he said he was your dad's lawyer." Yugi said handing him the card the man had left for him

"Did he say what he wanted?" Malik asked looking at the card

"He said that he needs you to come to his office to read your dad's will and that he took care of the funeral arrangements if you want to attend." Yugi said

"Thanks Yugi, I'll think about it." Malik said leaving the living room and heading to his room, he had a lot to think about

A Week Later

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marik asked as the stood in front of the lawyer's building

"I'm not sure, but I have to do this." Malik said sighing tiredly he had hardly gotten any sleep thinking about all of this

"Alright, let's get it over with then." Marik said putting a comforting hand on his back

"Yeah you're right." Malik said as they got on the elevator to go to the lawyer's office

"Malik, there you are I was hoping you would get here soon." The lawyer said smiling gently

"Hi Mr. Macduff." Malik said softly

"Have a seat guys, this shouldn't take long." Macduff said pulling out a folder and some loose paper

As Marik and Malik sat down he started talking

"Okay, your father left you everything he owned, including his businesses and the houses he had bought over the past years." Macduff explained

"What?!" Malik asked surprised

"He also left this letter for you." Macduff said handing him a small envelope

Malik pulled the letter out with shaking hand and read over it before he burst into tears

"What does it say?" Marik asked worriedly as he took the letter from Malik weak grip:

_Dear Malik,_

_I wish to inform you that you are not to blame for the sudden death of me or anyone else for that matter. I am very proud of you for the things you have done to help your friends and I want you to know that you have all been cleared of all charges, so you may return home whenever you please. I also want to tell you that I approve of your choice to be with Marik, even if I said otherwise while alive. I want you to continue to take care of each other and hopefully both of you can take care of my company for me. I also would like to say that I love you very much and your mother and sister do as well. We don't blame you for anything that has happened and don't expect you to blame yourself for anything either. I'm sorry I left you, but it had to be done and I will miss you very much._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your old man_

_P.S. don't go to my funeral a lot of my friends are idoits and I don't want them to ruin that moment of grieving for you_

Marik smiled happy that Malik could finally have some type of closure and move on from the painful memories he had and he was happy that his father approved of their relationship

"I just need you to sign a few things and I'll take care of everything else." Macduff said after a few minutes of silence

Malik nodded and took the papers he needed to sign with a small smile, so far things were looking up…

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: I'm hoping I can update again sometime soon, but I won't make any promises all I can do is try my best!**


	18. Chapter 18 Seto asks Joey

Joey yawned tiredly; he had forgotten how energetic Seth could be.

"Seth come on, time for your nap." He called from the little boy's room

"I want to play more." Seth whined

"We'll play hide and seek after your nap." Joey promised

"Ok!" Seth said bouncing into the room and climbing in bed

"I'll see you when you wake up." Joey said after tucking the boy in

"Ok." Seth whispered already drifting off to sleep

Joey smiled heading downstairs to get a snack from the kitchen

"You're a great dad Joey." Seto complimented as he followed him to the kitchen

"Thanks." Joey said fixing them both a ham and turkey sandwich

"I wanted to ask you something." Seto stated as he sat down at the counter

"What?" Joey asked setting a plate in front of him and sitting down with his own

"Can we get custody of Seth and live together?" Seto asked

"Isn't it too soon to be talking about living together, it's only been seven months since we got back together." Joey asked

"I think it's the perfect time. I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms every morning, for the three of us to have breakfast and dinner together, for us to be a family." Seto said

"What if you get tired of us, what if you decide you don't want us anymore?" Joey asked staring at his untouched sandwich

"Joey look at me," Seto started putting a hand under his chin, "That will never happen; I will always want you and Seth to be a part of my life for as long as I'm alive." He said once Joey met his eyes

"Can I think about it?" Joey asked biting his lip

"Of course, take however long you need." Seto said going back to eating his sandwich

**Two Weeks Later**

"What should I do?" Joey asked Yugi as they sat together in a pizza place

"Follow your heart." Yugi said simply taking a bite of his sausage and banana pepper pizza

"My heart isn't being rational right now. It's telling me to go for it and my mind is telling me to think of the consequences of my decision before dragging my son into this as well." Joey stated staring at his spinach, sausage, pepperoni, and olive pizza

"Maybe you should give it a try, he loves you Joey and he wouldn't hurt his son or you, not after you gave him a second try. Life is about taking risk; I don't think you'll regret moving in with him. He just wants you both to be happy." Yugi said finishing his pizza and drinking the rest of his cherry coke

"I'll think about it some more, but you're right." Joey said eating his pizza as well

**A Week Later**

"I've made my decision." Joey said as Seto parked in front of the restaurant they were going to for their date

"And that is?" Seto asked hopefully

"I will move and with you and we can both get custody of Seth after a trail period of the state monitoring the home we choose to live in." Joey said

Seto smiled brightly; he was so happy Joey had agreed. This finally proved to him that he was forgiven and that he was gaining Joey's trust

"Great! I promise you won't regret this decision! You can pick the house and decorate it however you want to, well not the living room and my study." Seto said happily

"Why can't I decorate the living room?" Joey asked

"People will see it." Seto said simply

"Are you saying I don't have taste?" Joey asked pretending to be insulted

"Your words not mine." Seto said smirking as he held the door open for Joey to enter the building

"I'm going to make you eat those words. I happen to have impeccable taste." Joey sniffed as he went into the building

The host smiled listening to them bicker as he lead them to their table. They were the restaurant's favorite customers.

"I hope I'm making the right decision." Joey thought watching Seto laugh at something the waitress said when she finally got them to pay attention to her and order drinks instead of continuing their staring contest (Her words not his)

Seto smiled at Joey as the waitress walked away having no success in getting them to order drinks and deciding to choose their drinks for them as she ended up doing every time they came

**To Be Continued!**

**Nieka1995901: Sorry for taking so long to update, but school is pretty busy. Luckily for you guys and me spring break is coming up and I'll be able to update more.**


	19. Chapter 19 At The Year Mark

Ryou smiled as he exited the dressing room and took in the look on Bakura's face, "So what do you think?" He asked innocently. He had of skin tight black jeans and a see through, cream colored, skin tight V-neck shirt.

"You look very sexy love. Good enough to fuck." Bakura said smirking as Ryou blushed hotly

"I told you shopping was fun." Ryou said doing a spin in the floor length mirror

"Only when I have you to model for me." Bakura said going to stand behind Ryou

"Of course, it has nothing to do with the sex in the dressing rooms before I can model for you." Ryou teased rolling his eyes

"That works too." Bakura said kissing his neck

"You do what?!" The owner of the store squeaked

"Oops, forgot he was close by." Ryou said giggling

"He'll get over it." Bakura said moving to sit back down

"How often does this occur?" The owner asked angrily

"Every time we go into a store that has dressing rooms." Ryou said blushing

"I'll be sure to put your name on a dressing room and put wet ones and paper towels in there." The owner huffed walking off to help another customer

"That's very nice of him." Bakura said smirking

"He just doesn't want to have to clean up the mess." Ryou said putting his clothes back on, gathering the clothes he wanted to buy and leaving Bakura to put the others back as he headed for the register

"This is why I demand sex, before he models." Bakura grumbled as he put the clothes away

"Hurry up Bakura I want to go buy lingerie!" Ryou called ignoring the looks sent his way

"I created a monster." Bakura whispered as he quickened his pace

**A Week Later**

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked smoothing down his hair

"I actually plan for us to have a picnic on the beach, but I remembered I hate sitting in sand so I changed it to picnic in France." Bakura said leading him onto a private jet

"How exactly did you go from nice and simple, to lovely and elegant?" Ryou asked as he buckled himself in

"Simple I googled (I do not own Google) it!" Bakura said smirking

"Of course." Ryou said laughing and rolling his eyes

Once they got to the park Bakura had found and paid the people who set the spot by the pond up for them Ryou grinned

"I love the scenery!" He said looking around smiling as Bakura pulled food from the basket, there was: freshly made grilled chicken with creamy mushroom, spicy humus, spinach, fruit salad, and a bottle of Champagne Krug Grande Cuvee. (About a $155 per bottle) He also had white, dark, and milk chocolate dip for the fruit.

"Wow Bakura, what's the occasion?" Ryou asked teasingly

"As of Today we've been back together for an entire year." Bakura said proudly

"We have haven't we?" Ryou asked smiling at his lover

"Yes, now let's eat before the food gets cold." Bakura said handing him a plate

Ryou smiled and began eating quietly

Once they were done eating they began testing to see which fruit tasted better with which type of chocolate

"Gross! Dark chocolate does not go with pineapple!" Ryou yelled

Bakura laughed taking the fruit from him and handing him a glass of the champagne

"I've had a wonderful time tonight Bakura." Ryou said laying his head on Bakura's shoulder

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Bakura said as they watched the sun set in the sky before turning to kiss Ryou gently pulling a small box out of his pocket while Ryou was distracted

"Will you marry me?" He asked when they pulled apart and he open the box to show a silver engagement ring with a beautiful sapphire cut into the shape of a heart in the middle and diamonds on both sides of it

Ryou gasped staring at the ring before looking up at Bakura and smiled brightly, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" he said finally tears welling in his eyes as Bakura slipped the ring on his left ring finger

Bakura smiled before pulling Ryou into a breath taking kiss; beyond happy that he had accepted his proposal

"Great! I'm happy you accepted. Now you can plan the wedding and I'll stay out of you way." Bakura said after they pulled away once more

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	20. Chapter 20 Jealousy

**(Yugi and Yami)**

Yugi smiled as he and Yami strolled through the park

"So what do you want to do next abiou?" Yami asked smiling

"Well I am hungry." Yugi said softly, lately his friends had been telling him that he was making Yami work too hard to be in a relationship and that he was a jerk most of the time. He was just afraid that if he actually gave in that he would be hurt again

"I know a great restaurant that's right up the street." Yami said holding his hand out for Yugi to take

"That's fine." Yugi said waiting for Yami to start walking, not taking his hand

Yami sighed quietly and lead the way to the small, yet cozy, restaurant he loved

**At the Restaurant**

"Yami! It's great to see you again! Who is this lovely gentleman?" The hostess asked smiling

"This is my abiou, Yugi. Yugi, this is Marie. Her boyfriend owns the restaurant." Yami introduced them

"Nice to meet you Yugi!" Marie said kissing his cheek

"Nice to meet you as well." Yugi said giving a polite smile

"Right this way I'll show you to your table." Marie said leading them to a private table set for two

"Thanks Marie, tell Damon I said hi for me ok?" Yami said smiling as he pulled Yugi's seat out for him before sitting down himself

"Sure thing Yami! Dylan will be your server." She said as she walked off

Yami was about to ask Yugi something when he heard a high pitched scream

"OMG Yami, is that you? It is! Tea I told you it was Yami!" A girl with long brown hair yelled rushing over to the table dragging another girl with shorter brown hair to the table

"Oh no." Yami mumbled looking around desperately for Marie

"Hi Yam I, I haven't seen you in forever!" the girl said pushing out her chest to show off her breast that looked ready to pop out of the half shirt she was wearing

"Hello Anzu." Yami muttered

"Oh you didn't speak to me." The short haired girl pouted

"Hello Tea. What do you two want?" Yami asked

"Well for starters you could buy us a drink and we can get reacquainted, then we come go back to your place for a little desert." Anzu said rubbing his shoulders

"Or we could have a bit of fun here and continue at your place." Tea said sliding into his lap

Yugi gapped at the scene unfolding in front of him, he couldn't believe that these skanks dared to interrupt _his _date, touch _his_ man, and ignore him!

He cleared his throat loudly when the short hair whore started to get too handsy

"Oh! You have a friend! Don't worry there's room for you as well handsome." Anzu said winking flirtatiously

"That's it! Both of you skanks need to get your hands off of my man. We are trying to have a nice dinner and you come and interrupt us. We are not buying what you are trying to sell and I'm pretty sure it isn't clean anyways. So leave bitches, before I make you." Yugi snapped jumping up out of his chair

Anzu and Tea were appalled, but didn't move away from Yami

"I said move!" Yugi hissed stepping towards them

This caused the girls to jump into action and move away from the table

"How rude!" Anzu huffed

"Like you can't share!" Tea yelled at Yugi

"I don't share! He is mine and mine alone and dirty slut!" Yugi yelled back

"Humph!" Both girl huffed offended and walked away

Yami was shocked Yugi had actually done that; he had never seen him so angry or jealous. It was so hot!

"Yugi, I'm sorry they ruined our date." Yami said softly

"Who were they?" Yugi asked sitting back down, crossing his arms and glaring at his boyfriend

"Some people from my past." Yami said

"That doesn't answer my question!" Yugi hissed

"I'll come back later." The waiter said with wide eyes; looks like Yami is in some deep shit

"I went out with Anzu twice in high school, but she was a slut and didn't want anything besides sex. Tea is Anzu's cousin and a wasted one night stand.

"I don't want you to talk to them ever again!" Yugi demanded

"Neither do I." Yami said easily

"So what do you two want to drink?" The waiter asked coming out from his hiding spot

The rest of the dinner went uninterrupted, but Yami could tell the Yugi was still upset about the whole ordeal

"Look Yugi, you know as well as I do that I love you and only you. Even when you're being a jerk and treating me like crap."? Yami said

"I'm not a jerk nor do I treat you like crap!" Yugi snapped

"Yes you do! Ever since you agreed to give me a second chance, I've been walking on eggshells! Every date we go on is what you want to do and when you want to do it. Tonight is the first time in almost two years that I've even got a say in where we go! If you can't let go of the past, then I don't see our relationship going anywhere past this. Our friends are moving in together or getting married and I'm still picking you up from Dominique's house and having to talk to you over the phone." Yami yelled back finally drawing the line

Yugi gasped, blinking back tears. He wasn't that bad was he?

"Look Yugi, I'm not telling you this to make you sad or to make you feel guilty, I just want us to move forward and be happy together and that means working together as equals. Can we do that?" Yami said softly

"I would like that." Yugi whispered wiping away tears

Yami smiled pulling him into a quick kiss before pay the bill so they could go

**To Be Continued**

**Nieka1995901: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update the next one as soon as I can! It may take a while, but hopefully I can update this weekend.**


End file.
